Late Night Rounds
by AimeeGrangerMalfoyxx
Summary: Hermione is doing her Late Night Rounds. What happens when she is late meeting Draco? Read on to find out more! Only rated 'T' for one small selection of language!


**Late Night Rounds**

~A/N~

Hey guys, this is my first one-shot so please don't be too hard on me! It's taken me a while to decide to actually start posting stories as well as reading them but DarkRose2009 and many other people have managed to persuade me. Thanks to those people haha! I don't think I'll ever write a long story as I just don't have the time (I'm a very busy person!) but I will try and post a one-shot every once in a while! Anyway... I would love it if you could review; perhaps give me some constructive criticism that would be very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Do I sound like J. to you? (I wish I was!)

~AimeeGrangerMalfoy

*This is a post-war fic. For those of you who don't understand, this fic is set after the Great Battle and Voldemort is dead.*

* * *

Hermione found herself strolling through the quiet corridors of Hogwarts, looking for anything strange or out of place whilst on her rounds. Everything was normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. She took a final long look around the corridor and sighing waved at her patrol partner.

'Well everything seems fine to me. I'm going to turn in for the night, see you tomorrow.' Hermione mumbled.

'Goodnight Hermione. Look out for Peeves – you wouldn't want to bump into him at this time of night.' Luna gave Hermione a quick hug and turned to leave.

Hermione started to walk back to the Grand Staircase which would eventually lead to the Heads Tower. 'Lumos,' she whispered as her wand lit up.

Although she knew that she wasn't in any danger (unless she bumped into some unhappy Slytherin's which was highly unlikely) she was always very careful when wandering the castle this late at night. She had 5 minutes to get from the 4th floor where she was patrolling – to the 7th floor where she had to meet Draco.

He always got very anxious when Hermione was out on her rounds and even more so if she was ever late for meeting him at the grand staircase. He was a very over-protective boyfriend; but sweet, very sweet. She didn't want to make him worry but she knew that she was never going to make it in time and that was never a good sign.

* * *

*15 Minutes Later*

Draco was pacing back and forth and grunting various curses and comments out loud. He hated it when she was late! Why couldn't she just be on time for once? He was getting very impatient and if she was any later he would have to send a search party out for her! He growled, of course he wouldn't he was just acting stupid. But was it so stupid to be so protective over the one you love?

'Gods, where is she? What's taking her so long? … Shit! What if she's hurt?' he mumbled as he pulled at his silky blonde hair. Hermione sighed and he shot around to look at her, giving her one of his famous scowls in the process.

'Where have you been? What's taken you so long? Hermione? Hermione are you even listening to me?' he cried, waving his arms around like a clown.

It was quite obvious he was worried. Hermione's eyes began to tear up; she couldn't believe how much she loved this man. Wait a minute… did she just **LOVE**? Did she, Hermione Jean Granger just admit that she loved Draco Malfoy? Had it actually taken her this long to realise? This was the man that she wanted to marry and have kids with after all. A little girl with blonde bushy hair and a boy with brown eyes was what she imagined, right? Had it taken this long to realise how happy she was whenever she was with him? It was blatantly obvious that she was deeply in love with him.

'Hermione? What's wrong? Oh Gods, I've made you upset!' Draco started pacing again. He really was worried. Hermione smiled that brilliant smile and pulled him into a hug as she held him in her delicate arms.

'I love you… I know that I've never said that up until now, but I do. I really love you Draco.' She purred as she stared up into his misty grey eyes; hazel merging with grey. He slowly lifted his hands to cup her face and lowered his mouth to capture hers in a passionate kiss.

'I love you too.' He whispered between heated breaths. 'I really, really do!'

~A/N~ Thankyou for taking the time to read this fic! As I said before, this is my first one so please don't be too hard on me! I would really appreciate it if you would review and give me some constructive criticism because that is the only way I'm ever going to get better haha! Hope you enjoyed!

AimeeGrangerMalfoy xx


End file.
